Witness Protection Program
by not named
Summary: A tragedy happens and coincidence strike, making old memories of childhood friends flood back into the mind.A danger,a secret,and more evil is about to be unleashed.My 1st fic&possible lemon.InuKag Rated just in case...1st fic even though published 2nd
1. Chapter 1

ZAP! Inspiration strikes out of nowhere. It can be a dangerous thing, well at least to my delete button on my keyboard. Anyways, since I'm inspired, I'm writing this so I can get it all out. I don't know if this is the correct genre or whatever so you have to deal if it's in the wrong category. It's my first fic, so here we go…

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters, but the plot's all mine er… maybe some of it.

Chapter One

In a large private playroom, four kids plays happily. A little girl with raven hair jumps up and down excitedly.

" Give the ball to me Yashie, come on pass the ball." A ball swishes through the air and the little girl grabs the ball.

" Yay! I caught it! I caught it! Didja see, didja you see?" A little boy, with silver hair and doggy ears on top of his head, runs over to the little girl, smiling.

" See Gome, now you won't drop the ball any more. You just had to look at the ball. Told you I was smart." The little boy says proudly. A taller boy, also with silver hair, sneaks up behind the gloating boy and slaps him across the back of his head.

" Inuyasha, you potato head. You're not smart. You just repeated what father said."

" Don't hit me, Sesshomaru. Just because I am smarter than you, don't mean you have to hit me." Inuyasha jumps on top of Sesshomaru and they start hitting each other.

"C'mon you guys, stop. We're supposed to be having fun. SOUTA, help me break them up." Another boy with black hair comes a running. Souta attempts to break it up but ends up fighting too.

"STOP IT! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kagome screams angrily. The boys finally stop hearing the little girls cries.

" Sesshomaru started it. It's not my fault. It's Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha protested crossing his arms.

"It's not my fault. You were lying and you are not supposed to lie." Sesshomaru argued.

" I don't care. It's the last we can see each other and all of you has to start fighting." Tears start to form in Kagome's eyes.

" C'mon sis. Stop crying." Souta tries to calm Kagome down. " Let just play something." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha see how sad Kagome is and decides to fight some other time. They knew their parents were moving away somewhere far away and it was not fair but they had to move. They wanted to stay here with Kagome and Souta, their bestest friends they ever had.

After a few games of playing tag and running around, the moon shined it's brightest. Three men and women walk in to the room.

"Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha. It's time to leave." The 4 children quiet down.

" NO, WE DON'T WANNA LEAVE. We want to stay here with Kagome and Souta, daddy." Inu Yasha screams.

"We talked about this, Inu Yasha, we have no choice. We have to move." The silvered hair man says sternly.

" Tashio, be calm. C'mon dears. Mommy knows that you sad and angry. But we have to leave now." The woman, Izayoi says in a calming voice. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha start to go.

" Bye Gome, Souta" Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha says in unison. Kagome stops them.

" Wait, I wanna to give you two a present to remember that all four of us are gonna still be the bestest friends." She runs over to a table and grabs a bag. She pulls out two necklaces, strings of bead with an occasional white fang. Kagome gave it to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The guys put them on immediately.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru says softly.

" Make sure you wear them all the time, okay?" Kagome asks.

" We have a gifts for both of you too." Inuyasha says quietly. He runs to the corner and grabs a box and a video game.

" Here Gome, we picked out a bracelet for you and Souta we got that brand new video game you wanted."

" Thanks I love my bracelet." The bracelet is a solid gold chain with a lavender ball hanging from it. Kagome kisses Inu on the cheek.

Inuyasha blushes and everybody starts to leave the room and go outside to the dark night. A limo is waiting down the steps of the shrine. With hugs and kisses exchanged from the adults, Inuyasha and family go into the limo and it starts to drive down the road.

" BYE YAHSIE! BYE SESSHIE! BYE UNCIE AND AUNTIE T! I'LL MISS YOU." Kagome yelled out waving fiercely with both of her little arms. Two head stick out of the limo window with silver hair flying.

" BYE! WE"LL MISS YOU TOO GOME! SOUTA!" She watch 2 pairs of amber eyes go disappear into the darkness. The 3 adults and the sleepy boy start up the stairs. Kagome stays on the sidewalk watching the road as if the limo was going to turn back. The three adults exchange glances and one of the men goes to picks up Kagome.

" Uncie Squishy, will they forget about me? I didn't want them to leave. Why didn't mommy daddy and you move with them?"

" No, of course they won't forget you and Souta. Maybe someday you will see them again. And you know we can't move your daddy just got a steady job here."

" But I want to see them now." Kagome yawns and Uncie Squishy starts to take Kagome back into the Shrine. He takes her up to her room and tucks her in.

" Don't be sad Kagome. I just know you will see them again."

"Ok. 'Night Uncie Squishy. I love you very much."

Uncie Squishy leaves. The little girl got sleepier and sleepier. She closed her eyes and hoped to dream about Yashie and Sesshie coming back.

Who is Uncie Squishy? I'm not sure myself or am I? You probably know. And how is this related to the title? Until next chapter. Constructive criticism will help. This will be edited whenever and ignore all typos or mistakes or plot holes. The stories come straight from my head to the paper er… computer. And you should know, the very little contained in my brain is kinda messed up… . Review at own will.


	2. Chapter 2

BLAH! I'm not happy with chapter one. It was so...so...so...bleh. Hope chapter 2 is better.

Chapter 2

The moon was full and gleaming for it was past midnight. Crickets chirped happily and a cool wind was heard from outside. A man comes down the steps to join the other 2 adults in the kitchen.

"I just put Kagome into bed, Shino." Uncie Squishy says. A woman comes to the table where the two men are sitting. She places down a pot of tea and a tray of fruits.

" Kagome was really sad wasn't she? It was unfortunate that the Takahashi's had to move. Shino's business was just going well and we couldn't move with them." The woman sighs heavily.

" Koari, don't worry about it too much. Kagome and Souta are only four; they probably forget them sooner or later." Uncie Squishy says.

" He's right Koari. Don't worry too much. We Higurashi's can get through anything. Anyways speaking of business how's is yours doing, brother." Shino asks.

"Not so good I'm afraid. I think it might go bankrupt...yet again." Uncie Squishy sighs heavily.

" I think you should sell off that stock off that you've been wanting to drop. I think your profits will grow over some time. But then again, it's a big risk because the stock is still very important. You can go bankr-." Shino says warningly. Uncie Squishy stands up and pounds his fist on the table.

"YES! That's gotta be it. I knew I should've sold that stupid stock. Should've done it earlier…you know little brother, you are a genius. When I'm rich and successful, you are so getting a billion dollars and condos and cars and tons of other stuff. I promise. I gonna go se-." Uncie Squishy says excitedly.

"But the risk you-." Shino says in concern.

"No buts little brother. This might be my big break. Finally I can be rich." With that said, Uncie Squishy storms out of the house. Finally be a rich successful businessman like how his mom and ad wanted him to be. Back at the Higurashi's home, Koari starts glaring at Shino.

" Shino you baka. You know how your brother gets with you say money and him. He's a nice guy but he's really money hungry. You put him at an even higher risk of bankruptcy. Then he's going to blame you. You just shouldn't have said anything." Koari says with concern. Shino sighs. He knows how his brother is. Every since they were little, their parents pressured both of them to be rich and successful.

" Koari, I'm sure…um maybe… My big brother is a smart guy. He will think through it and he will realize that it wasn't a good idea." 'Hopefully' Shino adds in his mind.

" Lets just hope he does." Koari says. With that they left the kitchen and went to bed, each not getting a wink of sleep with all the worries they had in mind.

It was a beautiful morning outside. The little girl has already been awake for hours sitting on her bed staring outside the window at the sun wondering if her best friend was seeing the beautiful sun too. The door creaked opened and woman stepped inside.

" Kagome dear. You are awake early today."

" Mommie, when will Yashie and Sesshie come back. Uncie Squishy said I will see them again."

" I don't necessarily know honey and I am sure Uncie Squishy is right." Koari said gently. " Why don't you go back to sleep? It's Saturday. Missing someone doesn't mean you don't have to sleep."

" Okay." Kagome mumbled as she went under the covers again and slowly drifted off the sleep again.

A man snores loudly in a big messy apartment. Cigarette buds, bottles of vodka, and Chinese takeout tray were sprayed all over the floor. The whole apartment has this horrible mix of sweat and alcohol lingers in the air as the yellow light on the ceiling flickered. The computer was still making a soft whirring sound as the man slowly wakes up. Long wavy hair is sprawled all over his face and a beard was clearly visible. The computer screen lights up again. It's been 4 days, four fucking days of constant screaming and hollering in fury. The man ferociously types on his keyboard.

" You gotta fucking sell you fucking piece of shit." He screams into the monitor. After more clicking of the mouse and pounding of the keyboard silence loomed over the small apartment. Then a big boom was heard. The desk the computer was laying on floor, split in half. Then maniacal laughter arose. The man began to mutter something inaudible. Then began to curse loudly while pacing back and forth.

"That stupid sonuvabitch. My business went belly up because of him. Oh, just keep the good ideas to yourself, you selfish bastard. Leave your big brother in the dust. It's all your freaking fault my business failed yet again, Come to think of it…every fucking single time you offered an idea it failed. And guess what, I was a stupid idiot listening to you and your family. You slutty wife to your stupid annoying kids keep on pestering me about their stupid shit every fucking day when I could be thinking of new business ideas. Yep, it was my fault for listening to you people. Depending on your family, yeah right some load of crap that is. Like hell I'm happy. You all deserve to die Higurashi's. You die a horrible death. Yes, die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE!"

With that he left his apartment but not without getting his gun that he hid near the door. 'Get ready to die!'

Four people sit in kitchen table eating breakfast in silence. When all of a sudden all of them sneezed.

" Wow, that was the most excitement we got all morning, huh kids?" Shino said trying to cheer up everyone.

" Why did we all sneeze at the same time daddy?"

"Someone's talking about us." Koari said.

" Honey, don't be blaming other people. Probably something in the air."

(The man is referring to Uncie Squishy)

_'We need backup at the National Bank. People has been held hostage by a middle aged man with a gun.'_

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MONEY OR I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR STUPID ASS HEAD OFF." The man with the gun said bitterly. The man over the counter whimpered.

"P-please. D-don't hurt me. I-I'll give you all t-the money." A balding man stuttered out.

" Spit it up, you stupid bastard. C'mon, C'mon. " The man said impatiently. 'Damn the cops are slow. What does a guy have to do, buy some donuts?'

Just as the man thought of that, the police came bursting in.

" Dropped the gun and put your hands up! You are all surrounded." One of the police officers said. 'Well took all you long enough to get here. Damn.' the man thought as he dropped to gun smirking. Once the gun hit the floor police came running and grabbed him so the man wouldn't go anywhere. One of the police grabbed the man's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back and then slapped handcuffs around the wrist.

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law."

" Hey! Officer dude I already know my butt is hot but you don't how to feel it up you know." The man said just to annoy the officer. He was pushed out of the bank and into the car. The man starts laughing again, the evil maniacal laugh. 'Mwhahahahahaha. My plan is going perfectly. My hands shall be soaked with all of your blood. Watch it Higurashi's, when I come out, you better run because you gonna get murdered. I, Naraku, swear it. I'm not gonna be the stupid idiot who listens to your ideas, Shino. It will be fun when I see you suffer. Just you wait…'

Welp, you probably guessed it was Naraku anyways…until next chapter. Review at own will.


	3. Chapter 3

My house is stinky and it might infect this chapter too…..

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters, but the plot's all mine er… maybe some of it.

Chapter 3

It was around sunrise and the birds were chirping peacefully until a high-pitched scream sounded from a teenaged girl's room. She was sitting up, with her hair messed up and cold sweat covering her body. She got used to this. Nightmares of her uncle and occasionally about the childhood friends. She would usually have these nightmares if something bad was going to happen. She looked at her clock. The bright red digital number read 5:38 am. Since she was up she minus well start getting ready for school. She went into her closet and picked some random clothes out. She didn't really care what she picked out, as long that it was clean. There wasn't anything to choose from anyways. Mainly baggy t-shirts, each with a different quirky saying, jeans, and sweaters. Today's inspirational quote is, 'I'm just a f#&ing ray of sunshine, aren't I?'.

Kagome went into the bathroom quickly and speed out of her room to find something to eat. As she walked down the stairs, a row of pictures reminded of her past friends. She really wanted to see them again and a gold charm with a small pink orb dangled as she walked. She went to the kitchen to find her twin brother, Souta already there, stuffing himself with the whole box of cereal.

"HEY! Stop hoggin' all the cereal. I gotta eat too, Souta!" Kagome screams as she tried to pour what's left in the cereal box into a bowl. A few crumbs fell out. Souta laughed. Kagome stuck out her tongue and threw a spoon at Souta. It bounced of his head and he started to choke on his cereal. Kagome pointed and laughed.

" That's not funny…I can have permanent head damage…"

" Yea like your brain isn't damaged already…but anyway…did you have _those_ nightmares too?" Souta sighed.

"Yep… that's why I'm not down so early. Sorry but I was real hungry."

" Whatever…guess I'll make some ramen then."

Kagome turned on the tv she started to make a tons of ramen.

_'…and now we have obtained that a felon accused of armed robbery 15 years ago, Naraku Higurashi will be released someday next week.'_

Both teenagers stare at the screen smiling. They've been waiting for the day that he would come out of jail. Somehow they were never mad at their uncle for the crime he committed. And he was getting out just in time, for their parents wedding anniversary. They can celebrate as a family again. The Higurashi family wasn't really that big, actually it was only Shino, Koari, Naraku, Souta, and Kagome. Both of their parents' parents died and Koari was an only child.

Sometime next week

It was somewhat cold out side and clouds covered the afternoon sky. A cool breeze blows but it doesn't take away the gloom that lingers around the prison. A family of four waits outside the prison gates as it slowly opens. 2 policemen escorted a man, with long wavy black hair, to the other side of the gate, waiting for the gate to open up completely. When the gates where completely wide and open the man looked up at the four people standing there with arm smiles, greeting him. The man somehow felt warm, but not because of the warms smiles but because of how his plan was stepping into the long awaited faze two. The family stands there with open arms, waiting for that longhaired man to come back to them, not knowing that they were taking in a great evil…

This chapter was dullsville, wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You already don't know that I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters, but the plot's all mine er… maybe some of it.

Chapter 4

"Naraku…" Shino said softly. Naraku smiled, an overly sweet one.

" Little brother…long time…" Both men went for a brotherly embrace, with the big pats on the back. Next it was Korari's turn. Once Koari let go, Kagome and Souta jumps into his arms. Kagome is wearing the biggest smiling on her face because this was the first she has seen her favorite uncle in 15 years.

"Uncle Naraku!" Kagome squealed. Naraku chuckled a little.

" Wasn't my name 'unice squishy' before? Why did it change?" Kagome laughed.

"Well don't you think it's just a teensy bit childish, _uncie squishy_?"

"You can call me whatever you want. I've seen you grew up into a wonderful young woman and Souta…Souta… Souta… Souta…"

"What about me. I grew up into a handsome young man."

"No just that I hope you don't wet your bed after watching barney sings now." Souta's face flushed bright red. Damn, it wasn't his fault. That big purple freak is scary. What kind of dinosaur is purple and believes friendship is the key.

"What are you saying?…th-thaat never happened…you have no evidence." Souta pouted a little.

"Anyways lets get going." Shino said.

"Little brother. I thank you for taking me in after what I did. I promise, I'll try my hardest to find a job and get wealthy the right way." Naraku said bowing a little to show Shino his _gratitude_.

" No need to apologize, that's what families are for." The 5 family members enter a minivan parked in street down the block. Everyone was happy. The family was back together again. Naraku had to admit he was happy. Real happy. Who knew that _his_ family was so stupid and ignorant, when he was clearly a genius? How could that be? Well maybe that's why he'll be the only one left the only one standing. He couldn't wait. It won't be long though. Oh, it won't be long. 15 years of agony waiting and finally he was so close…so close to the death of the Higurashi family.

It's been a week, a wonderful happy week of rejoices. Everybody was there. Naraku got a job at a local storage warehouse. He was on minimum wage but the whole family was just glad that he got a job so fast. They were sitting down at dinner with chitter chatter filled the room. It was exactly a week to the wedding anniversary of Shino and Koari, the 25th year. Shino had plans to surprise Koari on their anniversary. Kagome, Souta, and Naraku were helping keeping it secret.

Shino has been planning this since forever and he's making sure everyone knows the plan. It was now 1:30 pm of the morning of the anniversary. The 4 Higurashi's gather in the living room of the small shrine house, making sure not to wake up the woman sleeping upstairs.

"Okay people, you all know the plan right? Tell me you got the plan." Shino said quietly.

"YESSS!" the other three hissed out. They were kinda getting pissed waking in to middle of the night almost everyday.

"Ok…ok… just making sure. I just want every thing to be perfect today."

"We all get it dad. You said this like a million times. We know you want to surprise mom but waking us up in the middle of the night won't help making everything perfect. Tomorrow's _gonna_ be perfect okay?" Kagome said yawning. The others yawned after her. Shino sighs.

"I know… I'm just stressed. Lets just go to sleep. Nothings going to be perfect if I don't get some sleep." Everyone went upstairs and got crawled under the covers and the lights were shut. Just then a dim glow emitted from a room. The wavy hair man smiled as he looked at a notebook he had in his hands. _' Yes tomorrow's going to be perfect, Shino. I'm sure of it. Oh the joy, seeing you all die on your anniversary. Tomorrow's gonna be perfect.'_

The man shut the notebook and placed it gently under his pillow. He reached for a black duffel bag and unzippered it to see if everything was there. Everything was accounted for. He zippered it back up and patted the bag making the metal inside jingle. He laid back and pulled the blanket over his body. Before his eyes close to fall into a deep slumber, he could only think of al the fun he's gonna have tomorrow.

End chapter. It's boring kinda isn't it? The action will come soon I hope. Review at own will.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You already don't know that I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters, but the plot's all mine er… maybe some of it.

Chapter 5

The sun rose high in the Sunday sky and a cheerful air was spread through the Higurashi home. Shino woke up bright and early to a special breakfast for his lovely wife and soon a heavy scent of food drifted up to the second story of the house. By then everyone woke up.

"Dad that smell's good." Kagome said as she reached to grab a piece of the egg. A spatula came down and it connected with Kagome's hand. She took her hand back and rubbed the aching spot.

"Geez dad…"

"No touching! This is all for your mom." Shino snapped back in a nice way. Souta came down and did the same exact thing as Kagome and ended up with the same fate too.

"OK, kids now I'm going to bring up your mother's breakfast and you can eat the leftovers on the table and stove right there." He pointed to the mess on the table.

"After she eats I get the stuff ready and remember 'I'm at work' if your mother needs me, okay?"

"Yea we know we know." Souta said as he tries to find something that doesn't look too nasty looking to eat. After about half hour of salvaging the 'food' on the table their father flew out of the door.

Later the other two, Koari and Naraku came down. Naraku was carrying that stuffed black duffel bag. Naraku grabbed some food and started for the door. He stopped as Kagome called his name.

"Uncle Naraku, where are you going?" Kagome twitch her eye telling Naraku that they have stuff to do.

"Uh… yea… I have to go to work today but I'll be back. Um… Souta can you help me with my bag my arm kinda hurts." Naraku said with a twitch in his eyes too. Souta understood and followed Naraku outside. Koari just started at everybody.

" Why are you all twitching you eyes? Something wrong?"

" Um… I think it was some reflex of something, I'm not sure mom." Kagome said quickly. Then she ran up the stairs saying that she has to change. This left Koari alone thinking, ' what are they up to? Probably planning the anniversary surprise. I already know that we are all eating out tonight. Guess they want to make it a surprise.'

Outside Souta and Naraku peered inside the window to see if Koari was listening.

" Okay, Naraku. You said that you took a day off. How come you're going now." Souta asked.

" Well, you see my boss changed his mind quickly. There was an accident somewhere and a lot of workers didn't go to work. So he told everyone that's off to come back. "

" Oh."

" Don't worry. The plan can survive without me right?"

"Yea. Just go to work. You don't want you boss to be angry at you." With that said Naraku went to _work._

It was 5 o'clock. Time for the anniversary surprise. Shino just got out of the flower shop with 2 big bouquets of red roses. He put it in his car gently and was about to go in when Naraku came running in breathing heavily.

"Little brother…. little brother…the…the …restaurant… they…" Naraku said trying to catch his breath. Shino's face twisted with worry. Did something go wrong with the restaurant?

" Naraku what? What's with the restaurant?"

" I'm sorry to inform you little brother but the restaurant just informed me that they cancelled your reservation by accident."

"WHAT? Are you serious? What the hell am I gonna do. I can't reserve at another restaurant now…"

"But wait little brother, I went got you a warehouse space where I work. It's not that nice but I set up candle and tables there so it

looks half as decent." Shino sighed in relief.

"Naraku what would I do with out you. Thanks. Can you go get Koari and the kids there?" Naraku nodded.

" Um… little brother come with me to the warehouse first, I need to show you where it is." Shino nodded and both men went into the car. In 10 minutes the car arrived at the warehouse Naraku had mentioned. It was old and rusted on the outside and was near a big vacant lot. Some windows were broken and it didn't look too safe.

" Naraku… um this doesn't look too good. It sort of smells too."

" That's just the outside. I set up a big table inside and decorated. Go on go inside." Naraku suggested. A glint of evil flashed in his eyes. They both walked up to the vault like door and Naraku pushed the door open. A big blasted of rusty air smacked Shino's nose. Naraku stood by the door as Shino looked around. Yep, there was a table all right, but it was all broken, with a few chairs lying around. Naraku grabbed an aluminum bat he put by the door and held it so he was ready to swing. Shino turned around asking,

" Um, Naraku what happened to the tab-…" **SMACK! **Naraku's bat connected with Shino's face, succeeding knocking the poor man unconscious. Naraku just chuckled a little as he saw red liquid leak out of the spot he had hit Shino. He grabbed the unmoving male body and put on one of the chairs. He tied ropes around Shino's body, arms, and legs. Naraku put a gag around his mouth and went for the door and locked it tight from the outside. He could stop grinning. 'Phase one done. Onto Phase two.'

….End chapter…..Action will come sooner than you think….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You already don't know that I don't own Inu Yasha or the characters, but the plot's all mine er… maybe some of it.

Chapter 6

Naraku arrived at the Higurashi Shrine in 15 minutes. Phase 2 in progress. He goes into the house and finds no one is downstairs.

" HEY KOARI." Naraku yelled. Koari came down stairs all dressed up in a black dress and she was still putting on her earring.

" Hey Naraku, what are you doing here?"

" Um, Shino said to pick you up for a _surprise._"

" Really? Okay then let's go…KIDS COME DOWN, YOUR UNCLE'S HERE TO PICK US UP AND TAKE US TO THE RESTAURANT." The 2 teenagers come down. They were kind of confused. It was not part of the plan for Naraku to pick up their mom.

" Hey kids. " Naraku said. He gestured Kagome and Souta to come and huddle up. Koari just stood there not wanting to ruin any surprise they've planned for her.

" Ok kids, I have some bad news. They restaurant cancelled on us. But I managed to set up something in that warehouse 5 blocks down from here. Your father said to pick your mom up and then I'll come back to pick you up or you can just walk. I'll call you to tell you when you should come.

" Yea, sure. It was weird for the restaurant to cancel like that. And why does dad want us to come separately." Kagome said.

" I'm not sure. But we got to deal. Okay, you get the new plan?" Both Kagome and Souta nodded and broke up the huddle.

" Okay Koari, the car awaits." Koari giggled and followed Naraku outside. Then they drove away. Kagome and Souta just decided to watch some TV until their uncle called. But they still couldn't believe the restaurant cancelled like that.

Naraku just couldn't stop grinning. It was so easy. His family, no, his ex family, was really stupid. They arrived at the warehouse. Koari didn't know where she was because Naraku said Shino wanted her to wear a blindfold.

" Ok Koari, we're here. Let me walk you inside and then you can take off you're blindfold." Koari nodded. Naraku took out his key and undid the lock as quietly as he could. He swung open the door and led Koari in. Naraku grabbed the aluminum bat he used before and held it tight. He could see Shino was awake and clearly able to see the trap his wife was going to fall into. He said to scream and kick, trying to make a warning sound. Koari didn't seem like she heard it.

" Ok, Koari. You can take off your blindfold now." Naraku said trying not to sound too evil. Koari did as she was told and looked around. Where the hell was she? She looked around and saw that Shino was tied up in a chair, with a big bruise on his forehead.

" Naraku, what-" She turned around to see Naraku had the biggest evil smirk on his face and he was holding a bat. He swung it quickly, so quick that Koari only had the chance to scream before she was knocked unconscious. Shino tried desperately to get out of the chair and tackle Naraku down. The ropes around his legs started to loosen but Naraku didn't notice. Shino's eyes were full of rage.

" Oh no, no, no Shino. I can't let you out of you're ropes. You'll try to kill me or something." Naraku said as he grabbed some ropes to tie the female to a chair, wrapping the ropes around her body. Shino just looks at him, his eyes warning him not to do anything to his wife. Naraku only smiled. After he put a gag on her and he licked her face and touching her body. Shino was furious and started to kick and only succeeded in falling over.

" Oh, if that got you angry what would you do if I touch her some more and have the kids come over and play. " Shino's eyes widen in fear.

"Don't worry about me touching your wife that way. She disgusts me and I think I need to wash out my tongue and hands. But the kids, they just have to come and play I'm having so much fun. What's more fun than letting you see your children and wife die slowly in front of your eyes." Naraku flipped open his cell phone and dialed. It rung 3 times and a person picked up.

" Hey Kagome, Souta. You can come over now. You mom and dad are done doing what they need to do." He closed his phone and saw that there was fear and danger in Shino's eyes. Naraku took his bat and started hitting Shino until he fell unconscious. Then he waited outside for the rest of the family to come.

BLAH!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While the two 19 year olds waited for their uncle's call, they looked through old photo albums. After some funky photos of Shino, Koari and Naraku in the eighties, they happened upon a big photo album full of pictures when both Kagome and Souta were little. Most of which were taken with their childhood friends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi. They brought back many great memories. Soon they fell asleep with all the photo album all across the living room floor and the sofa they were sitting on. They started to have dreams about seeing them sometime until they turned into nightmares. The nightmares were getting bad. They had fallen asleep waiting for their uncle to tell them to come. Both of their eyes opened and a scream came out of their mouths.

" What the hell was that dream about?" Souta yelled out.

" Who the fuck knows but it like something really really bad's gonna happen."

" Yea. This nightmare was particularly extreme." Kagome went on pondering about that man and woman that died in Souta and her dream. The faces weren't clear but it sure as hell made Kagome fell really sad when that somewhat familiar man killed them. The phone rang and Souta went on and put in on speakerphone.

" Hey Kagome, Souta. You can come over now. You mom and dad are done doing what they need to do."

" Okay." Souta answered. They both went out of the house into the pitch-black night and headed for the warehouse a few blocks down.

A very impatient man was pacing back and forth on the vacant lot. Where the fuck were those brats of Shino? What the hell were they taking so long? It was almost seven already. He paced some more when a familiar and most annoying voice called his name. Kagome's voice. Well at least they were here. They fucking walked slower than turtles goddammit. Kagome saw Naraku had one a very bulky trench coat and it wasn't even that cold out side. Naraku mustered up a the most normal voice he could and said,

" Kagome, Souta. Hurry up your parents are waiting for you."

Kagome and Souta ran up to Naraku and he opens the big vault like door. Souta and Kagome exchanged glances and walked in. Naraku was first to enter the considerably small warehouse, followed by Souta and Kagome. The teenagers looked around and they saw nothing but the color black. Both were getting very confused. Why were their parents eating here? Kagome squinted a little and saw two figures sitting next to each other, with their heads down, in the middle of the warehouse. She could tell if they were her parents or not because the very limited light source that came from the sliver of the moon in the sky.

Just then a very very dim light was flicked on. But that was all they needed to see the evil smile their uncle had on and the parents behind him tied up and beaten. Naraku started to laugh a very maniacal laugh. Both Kagome and Souta's eyebrows furrowed.

" What the hell's going on?" Kagome yelled out. If this was some sick joke their parents planned it wasn't funny, it was funny at all.

" Well this is one helluva family reunion isn't it? The best one so far. Seeing you all here, still confused."

" Is this some fucking sick joke?" Souta shouted angrily. One of the heads started moving and Naraku noticed. It was the head of a man. He groaned in pain. Fresh blood was coming from his forehead cheek and eye. They other head, a female one, started to move around too. She was bruised. Naraku went up to the conscious man and pulled out a gun. It clicked signifying a bullet was ready to be launched and pointed to the man's throat.

Both jaws belonging to the 2 nineteen year olds dropped, watching their mental uncle point a gun at that man...their father. Did something happen? What made their nearly harmless uncle do something like this? Naraku answered as if he read both of their minds.

" You still seem confused my ex- nephew and niece. Your stupid father here made me lose all my businesses I had started. He gave me his bad advice and kept the good ones to himself so he could earn more money than me. The greedy bastard. Mom and dad ways liked you better because they thought you were smarter. Thought you were so smart, huh? Well now look how good you're doing right now? 15 years in jail waiting for this moment and it has finally come. " He pulled Shino's hair making Shino head tilt upward and stare into the crazed eyes of his bigger brother.

" Shino...time to start your suffering."

Then everything clicked in Kagome and Souta's mind. He, their once loving uncle, had planned this. They had learned when they grew up that he had robbed a bank but that still never stopped them from loving their uncle but now he was screwed up.

" You motherfucker, you fucking planned this all along. How can you even think that? Dad would never do that. It was just because you weren't smart enough to keep your businesses from going bankrupt." Kagome yelled out. What the hell was going on in his mind?

" SHUT UP YOU BRAT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT TOO! You stupid twins always wanted me to play with you and not letting me focus on my work. " He pointed the gun at Kagome.

" What the fuck are you talking about Naraku? Even if I was little, I still remembered that you're the one who wanted a break and started to play with us, not the other way around." Souta shouted as he got in front of Kagome, trying to protect her if Naraku was going to shoot. Even though they were twins, he was older and it was his duty to protect his little sister. Naraku focused his attention on Shino again and pointed to gun at him again. Koari started to squirm, trying to get free. The ropes were getting loose for Naraku being the genius he was didn't tie the knots right.

" Stop!" He pointed the gun at Koari. " Stop or I'll blow your head off with one shot." Shino shook his head no. Naraku smirked.

" This is the last time I have to listen to you Shino. For 43 three fucking years I had to listen to you whiny voice and watch mom and dad love you more than me. Then 15 years ago, your stupid advice mad me loose my businesses yet again. You tricked me." Shino gag started to fall loose.

" Yy-your the one who didn't listen to what I had to say afterwards. I was-"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" With one finger, he made the bullet go straight out of the gun...

Cliffieness HAHA! Well maybe not that much.I'm finally done with this crappy chapter . YES! Sorry for mistakes that are in here. If Naraku insane ramblings confused then I did the right thing. He is supposed to be mental and stuff and not make a lot of sense... Anywho, Review at own will.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bullet went straight from the gun and ripped though the flesh, in the crook between the neck and shoulder. The tied up man hollered in pain as plenty of bodily red fluid leaked out of the injury. It had spattered all over his face and soaked through his clothing. He looked at his wife and then his children. All of his true family started at him jaw dropped, as he started to lose his vision. His loving wife was weeping loudly and screaming his name. His kids were just staring at him, not believing that he was leaving them now. He couldn't protect them anymore. He was slowly dying. He felt useless. A tear went straight from his eyes and rolled down his cheek just before those eyes closed tight and thoughts went through his mind…

'I want to protect my family…why can't I? Why am I so useless? Wake up Shino. Wake yourself up and protect your family before you die. You just have to…'

The woman next to him was hysterical. She was screaming her husband's name over and over again through the gag, thinking that it would bring him back to life. Endless tears stream from her puffy eyes. The teenagers just stared at their bloodied father on the ground. Kagome couldn't move. Souta was full of rage. His hands clenched so that his knuckles turned white. He was getting really livid. The stupid motherfucker of an uncle killed his father and was still laughing over the sight.

"Ah you stupid bastard, you were all was a wiener. Never lasted long enough to see your whole family die. God...all my work for nothing really." Naraku stepped on the side of Shino's face and kicked him around a little while laughing. Souta took this chance to ran and tackle Naraku. Naraku, taken off guard, fell to the ground and a few guns slid out of his jacket and were sprayed all over the floor, near a shelf and in the middle of the warehouse. Souta started punching Naraku with rage.

" YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Naraku being much stronger pushed Souta off of him and kicked him a little while he was down.

" GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE NIT WIT."

Souta got up quickly bloody nose and limping. He ran for Naraku again and started another line of punches. Naraku blocked most of them. He got frustrated ad took out a gun. Since Souta was too close for him to shoot, Naraku just smacked the gun on top of Souta head knocking him unconscious. Naraku picked him up and threw him to a pile of tires. On contact the rusty shelf holding many old tools behind Souta, fell on him, making very disturbing pangs and pings. Kagome cringed. Another family member died, right in front of her eyes. She still couldn't move. She just stared at her once favorite uncle, laughing over killing her father and brother.

Koari was still tied to the chair crying hysterically. She was squirming, trying to get out of the chair. Naraku ignored her and move towards Kagome until he was only a few feet away from her. He was wondering why she wasn't crying or anything. She was just there staring, doing nothing. Does she not feel a thing?

" Girl, you seem unmoved my your brother's and father's death. Do you not care for them?"

"..." Kagome really couldn't say anything. What can she do? Kagome again just started at Naraku, with cold eyes. Naraku just cackled loudly, stopped abruptly, and then pointed the gun at Kagome.

" You die now!" The bullet was shot but Kagome dodged it. She ran for Naraku and tackled him. Kagome had been to a few karate classes but not enough to beat Naraku. Naraku had pushed her off of him and got to point his gun at her again. Kagome was on the floor, feeling a little faint. Koari's squirming got her gag loose and she screamed,

"Don't kill my Kagome!" Naraku stared at her, smirking. He walked over to a few feet where Koari was tied down and said,

" Watch your precious Kagome die in front of your eyes." The gun clicked and the bullet was ready to launch. He focused his attention on Kagome. Naraku smiled and let the bullet fly out of the gun. Kagome sat up to see Koari squirmed some more and get loose of most of the ropes. Something gave her so much speed; she ran to her and daughter and blocked the bullet for her.

Time went slow as the bullet pierced through Koari. It had hit smack in the middle of the forehead. She dropped down to her knees slower looking at Naraku and fell forward. Kagome jaw dropped. Her mother's back was toward her and Kagome could not see where she was shot. She got and up and ran to her mother. Her eyes were still open but there was no life in her body anymore.

"MOTHER!" Kagome hugged her and held her tight, wishing it would bring back her mother. Many tears came out and she was sobbing. Everyone in her family died in front of her eyes, and her uncle killed them. It was horrible. She couldn't stop crying. Naraku was grinning and overly saccharine smile. He stared down at Shino's dead body on the floor still bleeding. He kicked the body a few times around yelling,

" Ah you stupid bastard. Dieing so soon. Didn't get to see your stupid slutty wife get killed. Such a fucking piece of shit."

He went on kicking him, especially in the chest since the body was facing upwards. After 5 more minutes of kicking, Naraku stopped, panting heavily form the exercise. He turned back his attention to the only one living now, Kagome Higurashi. It was only her left. He smiled again. Kagome stared at Naraku. Tears falling. Naraku took out another gun and again pointing it to Kagome. Kagome really didn't care now. She didn't want to live. Minus well get killed. If she does live she would be alone. She didn't want that. She just went back to hugging her dead mother and waited for Naraku to shoot. Naraku understood and was more than willing to shoot and he did. **BANG!**

* * *

Naraku is such a mental bastard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BANG! Kagome heard it. She hugged her dead mother tighter. Her eyes were closed but she knew Naraku wasn't far away and the bullet should hit her soon in a few seconds.

_'Please kill me. I don't want to live anymore. Please...'_

The delay was way too long. Kagome opened her eyes and found a surprise. Someone was in front of Naraku, trying to keep Naraku's arm, with the gun, pointed upwards. It was man, bleeding and dirty. It was Kagome's father. Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw her father, the father that she thought was dead, was pretty much alive and still protecting her like a father should. Kagome tried to call him but nothing came out when she opened her mouth.

Naraku was livid. Why won't everybody just die? This was taking way too long. Naraku didn't like it.

" Stupid little brother. Why won't you just fucking die? Almost every fucking part of your family is dead except for her. Why protect her anymore? You want to let her stay apart of this world where she is all alone, no more family. Do you really? It's not like you're going to live anyways."

Naraku yelled out as her struggling to get the gun pointed towards Shino. Shino used all his strength to push him back. He shook Naraku's arm and the gun was thrown to where the pile of tires, where Souta was crushed by the shelf. Shino punched Naraku a few times and pushed him onto the ground. Naraku was a little stunned. Shino ran for Kagome and checked to see if she was okay. On the way there he saw Koari and fell to his knees in front of his deceased wife. Kagome was still hugging her. Shino reached and touched Kagome's face and tears from Kagome's eyes started dropping. Shino looked at his wife again. She was pale and cold to the touch. He started hugging her and then laid her down with tears coming from his eyes.

_' I couldn't protect my family. My wife, my son is dead. I'm not letting my only daughter die too. But would she be happy in a world where she doesn't have anymore family. Naraku was right for one thing. But would I really let my daughter just die.'_

Shino looked at Kagome. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she was still trembling from all the death she had witnessed. He brushed away his emotions and put on a stern face.

" Kagome. I want you run away and get help. I hold Naraku down." Shino said strictly. Kagome shook her head.

" NO! I'm not leaving you here. You're the only person I have now and if you die I rather go with you then to live a life where I'm all alone."

" I SAID GO! This is an order..."

" But daddy...I don't want to live anymore. If I really do survive you'll be dead trying to protect me." Kagome cried out grabbing her father's hand. " Look at you, you're badly hurt already and some more time fighting with Naraku won't help you get any better... I don't want to leave you." More tears fell from her eyes. Shino's facade melted away.

" My dear Kagome. If Naraku gets to kill you too, he would have gotten what he wanted. Go Kagome. Run and get help. Don't ever say you want to give away a precious thing such as your life. A life is never worth wasting and if death is coming you don't give up without a fight. Right now death is coming for me and I trying my hardest to survive, and if I don't just know that I will always love you, your mother and brother too. Promise me that you will always keep your family and me in your heart. This way we will always be with you." Kagome shook her head but she did understand. She looked at her father again and hugged him tightly knowing that it might be the last time she could ever do it again. She whispered a simple 'I love you' and sobbed some more on his shoulder. Shino hugged his daughter tightly and wept too.

Naraku was starting to wake up. He saw Shino near Kagome saying those encouraging words to her. He felt like vomiting. He stood up. Kagome saw him.

" Well, well, well. This killing my family thing is taking way too long for my liking and it's turning into one sappy story by the minute." Naraku said chuckling. Then he stopped short and his face changed from a happy evil face to an angry evil face. " Stop the corniness please. It's making me sick... actually you know what, I'll do it my self." He took out another gun from his coat. How did he fit so much into that coat? Shino thought. He snapped out and turned around to Kagome.

" GO! Kagome, run!" Shino shouted. Then he turned his attention back to Naraku. Naraku pointed his gun at Kagome.

" Oh no you don't. I already to said stop with the sappiness." Shino tackled Naraku But Naraku fired the gun anyways. The bullet flew so close to Kagome's arm, it brushed lightly against Kagome's skin causing that area to bleed. Shino saw that and stood up. He gestured his hands aggressively signaling that she should go.

" KAGOME, I SAID GO!" Kagome winced at the pain and got up She started a slow jog toward the vault like door. She wanted to go faster but her legs weren't complying. She looked back at her father as she was jogging towards the door. The words her father said ran through her mind.

_' Father...I wont waste my life. When I get to help, I promise I will stop at nothing to put that scumbag into jail...'_

A series of gunshots and squirts interrupted her thoughts. Time went slow. Naraku had fired. Shino's back was towards Kagome. Shino was standing there teetering a little and fell back. Kagome screamed at the sight. Naraku had shot right through the middle of Shino's body making a line a holes oozing with blood. The line went from his pelvis curving up to his chest and face. Blood was sprayed all over the ground and a lot was on Naraku. He was laughing, He grabbed his stomach and was literally rolling on the ground laughing with pure joy, joy over killing his little brother so brutally. Even he thought he outdid himself.

" FATHER!"

She ran towards him. She fell on to her knees and supported her body with her body with her arm. She couldn't breathe. The trauma she got from seeing her whole family get killed, started to rise from her body. She was overwhelmed with sadness and soon it turned to rage. Naraku was laughing, **laughing **from killing his little brother. How did he turn so mental? She wanted to kill him. Lucky enough there was a knife near her. She grabbed it and ran for Naraku. Naraku saw her and stopped his fits of laughter. Kagome brought the knife down but Naraku rolled away just in time. Kagome growled a little. Naraku just laughed again. The little girl wanted a fight.

" You want to fight, little girl. Well come at me. What are you waiting for?" He wiped a tear of joy from his eyes and got into a fighting stance, with his fists up and knees bent. Kagome growled lowly and then thought of what her father said, _'...A life is never worth wasting and if death is coming you don't give up without a fight...'_ Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

_" Yes father. I won't go down without a fight...but I hope that I can keep Naraku from having what he wants… me dirty dead and bleeding...give me strength father...'_ She opened her eyes and got ready. Without another second thought. She lifted her knife and lunged towards Naraku.

Well, damn this chapter took a long time to write...and it probably still ended up sounding crappy...wasn't it just a little corny at times? that sucks doesn't it... Review at own will.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_" Yes father. I won't go down without a fight...but I hope that I can keep Naraku from having what he wants… me dirty dead and bleeding...give me strength father...'_ She opened her eyes and got ready. Without another second thought. She lifted her knife and lunged towards Naraku….

Naraku still couldn't stop laughing and the space above his kidney was stabbed by Kagome's knife. He screamed in pain and pushed Kagome to the floor. Kagome heard her ankle crack and pain shortly filled the area. Naraku inspected his wound. And looked at Kagome, nursing her ankle.

" You little bitch! You could have killed me." Naraku said with an evil voice and lopsided smirk. " You think you can fight me and win…HA! Listening to your father's words. Fighting only makes you lose energy…" He chuckled some more and started ranting something about protein bars. He paced around in a circle. Yes, Naraku was insane. Kagome could only glare at Naraku. Just as he was finished ranting about the calories of fried chicken, he stopped his pacing and turned around to Kagome with a smile.

" Well, it's not like you need energy to do anything when you're dead." He shrugs and pulls out yet another gun…**BANGBANGBANG!**

Meanwhile… in a heap of garbage and tires…is Souta looking on through a little hole in the ruble. He had front row seats to the murder of his father and the fight between his sister and uncle. He had awoken just before his father was shot to death and is now trying to think of something to help he and his sister escape and put Naraku into jail. Since is woke up his leg was jammed tightly between some tires and some old metal thing, meaning he could get out of the uncomfortable position he was in. His side had a huge gash on it and his arm was bleeding and bruised. All sorts of old sharp old tools laid beside his whole body, making him wonder how he survived.

" Dammit!" He cursed himself silently. He wanted to help but didn't have a blue on how to escape his predicament. Then he remembered his cell phone. 'Please don't be broken please don't be broken please don't be broken!' Souta chanted as he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. He turned his attention from Naraku ranting on about something to his cell phone. A bright light met his eyes. The screen of the cell phone lighted up the whole space his was stuck in. He smiled and began to dial 911.But before he pushed that green button…three shots were fired. He turned around slowly to look back through he little hole. He couldn't see Kagome but Naraku was turning around and around trying to find Kagome. Souta pressed the green button fast and waited for someone to answer but he never turned his attention away from Kagome. Kagome appeared out of nowhere and tackled Naraku from the back. HE gun flew away…again. Someone picked up from the other line.

" 911! Operator 8556 speaking what is your probl…"

"Yes… come here quickly…I…my ….they are all killed…and I'm stuck here…and…"

" Sir please calm down. Who got killed? Where are you located?

" My parents… we're are at the warehouse on…um…. around 5 blocks from the Higurashi shrine."

" I'm sending police and ambulances there now…"

" Holy shit!" Naraku just punched Kagome and seems like she is starting to cough up blood. He dropped the phone. He knew Kagome needed help and started to pull leg out. The more he pulled the more the metal thing cut deeper and deeper into his flesh. He winced.

His leg wasn't moving anywhere now. He needed to help some other way. He looked around and looked for anything promising that he could throw and hurt Naraku somehow. He looked around there was hardly anything he could through far enough.

" FUCK!" He whispered. He slammed his fist onto the ground and notice something outside the rubble he was in. A gun…that probably flew out of Naraku. He made the hole a little bigger. And put his hand outside cautiously and felt around for the gun. He got it and quickly pulled his hand back into the rubble. He moved his body slowly so that he could get a good shot at Naraku. He aimed carefully and waited for a moment where Kagome was far enough from Naraku for him to shoot…

Kagome was slammed down on the body of her mother. Naraku brought down his fist to Kagome's stomach and more blood flew out her mouth. Naraku looked at the half dead Kagome.

" Little girl…still want to fight for your life?" Naraku's hand grabbed Kagome's neck and squeezed. He lifted her up so that Kagome's face was on the level of Naraku's. Kagome didn't even have the energy to struggle now. She only felt her breaths getting harder and the lack of oxygen started to get to her. 'Maybe this is the end.' She thought as warm tears rolled down her dirty and bloody face. Naraku smiled and put more pressure around her neck. The last of her life was being squished out of her. The pressure around her neck intensified even more and then…

**BANG BANG! **The bullet went straight to Naraku's leg and back. It knocked him down to the floor his land loosened from Kagome's neck immediately. And went around his leg. Blood gushed out and he tried to look around to where the shot came from. Kagome laid there and got a huge breath and coughed. Pain from everywhere in her body pulsed. What exactly happened? Did the police come? If they did why were they still hidden? Naraku stood up and limped over to pick a knife he was stabbed with. HE didn't really care where the shot came from now. Right now, he just wanted the last of the Higurashi family to die. He brought he knife down and when he was so close to stabbing Kagome another shot was fired and it made Naraku fall backwards. But this time, many footsteps followed after the shot and so did many clicks.

" **FREEZE!** Put your hands up and step away from the girl!" One of them shouted. Another one shouted into a walkie-talkie and requested back up to come.

Around ten policemen and women were standing there with guns up and ready to shoot any time. Naraku looked around and wondered why the police were here. The pile of ruble was pushed aside and Souta's head pops out. He was breathing heavily. A couple of policemen ran over to help Souta. Kagome was relieved Souta wasn't dead. More tears and sobs came out of Kagome. Naraku couldn't believe he let a little boy ruin his plan. Naraku stands up and glares all around at the police, Souta and then Kagome.

" Stupid police getting into people's way… BUT not this time. Buying more time is all. Just you wait kids…uncle Naraku will ALWAYS be watching…"" He reached into his coat. Police was ready to shoot. He pulled something out and threw it on the ground. A big smoke screen of purple black and green filled the whole warehouse. Police started shooting. Then Naraku's maniacal laughter came from every part of the warehouse.

" Bye Bye kiddies…uncle Naraku is coming to get YOU and nothing is gonna stop me…ku…ku...ku...ku" His laughter faded along with the smoke. Souta and Kagome limped their way to each other and got to see the bodies that laid in front of them. More tears. Police ran all over the place trying find Naraku. He was no where to be found. The only thing he left behind was the gory bodies of a mother and a father lying lifelessly in pools of blood.

Well it seemed like I died off for a couple of month. I wasn't in the mood to write really…well I think I'm back with writing again I think. Maybe I should have made it longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was cold. A slight rain had started and winds picked up. A bright crescent moon was turned fuzzy, dull and muggy due to the clouds that were building up. The mass of people now depended one street light that was working, a bunch of flashlights and an array of red and blue lights coming from the ambulances, police cars and fire trucks. An assortment of rescue workers, policemen, paramedics, firefighters, and people that crowded around a "do not cross tape" that police had put up near the street the warehouse was on.

Souta and Kagome were put on stretchers and pushed to one open ambulance. Police asked them what their names were and asked who that maniacal man that got away. They answered quietly. By the expression on the twins' faces, police decided to leave them alone and have the paramedics bandaged them up. Then a tiny army of police men surrounded that one ambulance the twins were in, since now, Souta and Kagome were in danger. Naraku had gotten away and from what he did, Naraku definitely would go after them. Paramedics worked silently on Kagome and Souta occasionally asking if anywhere hurts or 'does this hurt?' when they put pressure around a spot. Both of the twins didn't say a word or had any expression but a blank one on their face. One of the paramedics sighed and worked the best the he could to find anymore injuries than they might have. Later the twins were all wrapped up in bandages, put into temporary casts and had most of the dried blood cleaned off their faces and bodies.. Then they were loaded on to the ambulance and were told to wait to go to the hospital since they needed more police come, so that Souta and Kagome could go to the hospital with extreme caution.

Kagome and Souta were then left alone. The police came to check on them, try to lift their spirits, every 10 minutes or so.

'_At least they try.'_

Souta thought. But he knew they knew they were just wasting their breath. Their parents were killed. It would take some time before and lifting of spirits could take place. So Kagome and Souta sat on their stretchers and waited to be carted off to the hospital. They started out of the ambulance looking at people walking around, talking of walkie-talkies and people outside of the 'do no cross' tape demanding explanations on what happened. It was probably around midnight, but more and more people crowded around since, many people were calling other people about the situation. Then from the ruckus, some silent men carried 2 bodies bags from the warehouse. The bags were on stretchers and they were loaded onto a car.

The twins' blank faces turned into sad ones as they know the only bodies that could have been in those bags were their parents. The twins wept silently and Kagome began to shake from sobbing. She covered her mouth and kept her head down. Souta put an arm around Kagome to comfort her a little. But here sobbing didn't stop. Then all of a sudden the sobbing stops. Her movements stopped. She was still. Souta noticed this and whispered,

"Kagome…"

No answer.

" Kagome!" He said a little louder and shook her a little.

" KAGOME! Wake up!" Souta shook her a little more and then saw her face. She was pale and her eyes were closed. A police officer came to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Souta shaking his pale sister, who wasn't moving at all. He immediately grabbed his walkie-talkie and shouted into it. Then he told them to hang on and that he was going to a one of the paramedics over. Souta nodded put his sister back on her stretcher. Paramedics then came rushing in and trying to figure what was wrong with Kagome. They found that he breathing was dangerously irregular and started to pump oxygen into her to get he breathing back to par.

From Souta view it seemed like something out a TV show. It felt like she died and, doctors are trying to bring her back. He felt alone right now. Maybe this was what Kagome felt too, when she was the only one facing Naraku. He felt so cold, alone and angry. If he felt this way, even if he was unconscious through the whole killing, he can't even imagine how Kagome had felt. Kagome was usually a cheerful yet sarcastic person . She was very lovable and smiled a lot too. Even when she was sad, she could cheer someone up. When she was sad she always had that look on her face where it shows you that she will smile sooner or later. But now she saw their parents get hunted down and then slaughtered. She had their parents blood splattered over her mixed with her own while fighting off Naraku. That expression on her face, after the murder, seems to be twisted with pain and it seemed like her smile won't come back again. He was angry with himself. What kind of big brother was he? He had his little sister fend off a mental bastard and watch their parents die while he was hidden and asleep under a pile of tires. Her smile won't come back anymore. His hand curled up into a fist as he looked on at Kagome. She was still unconscious and limp as the paramedics worked.

'_Forgive me Kagome. Please wake up soon.'_

T-T

The slight rain turned into a huge thunderstorm. Howling winds made branches swing back and forth and occasionally thrashed again the glass windows. Wind chimes were ringing like crazy. Lightning lit up the dark room for a second and then a small boom followed right after that. The rain drops were huge and it didn't take long for it to make giant puddles outside. Another bright of lightning flashed and then a sonic boom of thunder sounded right after it, loud enough to wake up the sleeping. An individual on the bed sat up quickly and blackest were carelessly tossed onto the ground. Lightning that flashed again made the sweat on his bare back gleam and his long mane of silvery white hair shine. His puppy ears twitched and moved around as another round of thunder boomed. He reached for the lamp switch and opened it. The room was lit up with a gloomy kind of light.

He leaned against his headboard and started at the opposing wall, with a puzzled look. This was a very strange day and to top this day, he was given a strange dream. This dream wasn't like any off his other ones, actually he hardly has any dreams. It was a dream unlike any other. There were four kids playing. One of them, was him and another one his brother. The other two were fuzzy but they looked like his friends from a long time ago. They were playing but then somehow all four of them were grown up. His brother and himself were outside somewhere watching the other two get chased around and then killed. He sighed. Why did he think of them again? He moved out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

He hasn't thought about them for a long time now somehow, he was even close to forgetting. After they moved to America, the pain of losing his best friends faded a little when a new kind of pain was there to take its place. Ever since he moved, he started to be ridiculed, for being a half breed, a hanyou, a beast that deserved to die. His family told him to ignore these words. But it was said so much, nothing could bring these words from his mind anymore. It was stuck with him permanently. He was 21 now. But those words are still there.

He didn't know at first what all these words meant but then he found out. He was picked on constantly, and his scrawny body made him stick out even more. People are assholes. That is what he learnt and that's why he changed, more negatively. He turned bitter and hard to mask his pain. But he didn't give a shit anymore. Now that he was grown up to be rich and beautiful, long silky silver hair, abnormal golden eyes, and a body of a god, he stopped taking the shit everyone was given him. Girls would flock around him and guys would stay away or else he ended up beating the shit out of them. But nothing could take those everlasting bitter words out of his mind. They always somehow echoed in his mind and never went away no matter how much mask of arrogance he showed. Come to think of it, that dream sparked up thoughts. He wondered where they are now and it they would regret having a disgusting hanyou for a friend.

He started to wash his face trying to get his friends image out of his head. It didn't work. He headed for bed again. Nights without anywhere to go was boring if not painful. Getting high and drunk made it stop for a while but the words always came back. This is why today was a strange day. He would usually be out. He looked at a digital clock beside him on the nightstand. It was only 1:34 am. He would still be out if it was a normal day. But he was stuck at home with his thoughts.

'_If we do meet them again, what would they say?'_ He thought. No matter how arrogant and bold he might be, inside, he really has no self esteem and is depressed. He reached for an old necklace around his neck. It was simple, beaded and occasionally there was a fang. He thought of the little girl that gave that to him and Sesshomaru. He couldn't remember her face clearly or her name but she was sweet and she kissed him. His hand went over his cheek as he smiled sadly as he thought of what she would say if she were to see him again and discover that she was once friends with a hanyou.

T-T

A horrible array of screams gunshots and blood gushing would replay over and over again. It broke out of the light sleep she was in. The was the 5th time this hour that she had waken up. She had fainted in the ambulance and had woken up in a hospital room with fancy things hooked up to her and had an oxygen mask over her. Souta was in the bed next to here listening to the doctors explanations. Doctors then checked her for anymore problems. She could see the sign of relief on Souta's face. She must have given Souta a scare when she fainted. She mentally made a thought to herself to apologize when they were alone together.

The doctors explained what happened to her. They said she fainted form blood loss, exhaustion and lack of blood to the brain. She also learned to she a badly sprained ankle, a broken arm, some internal bleeding, a lot of bruising and some minor scraps and cuts. Souta had a very damages leg but not damaged enough to be amputated on. He had two broken ribs and some temporary breathing problems form the old tools and tires. The doctors then left their room and told them to rest.

She tried sleeping. But she couldn't really. Her mind kept on replaying parts of the short 2 hours she was in that warehouse. She couldn't take in what happen. She just couldn't. Her mind is making her think, that her parents are going to come bursting through the door of her room at the hospital and ask her if she was okay. But somehow there was also this sinking feeling that they could never come bursting through that door.

Now was around 3:37 am, from the clocking that was on the wall. She decided not to sleep anymore now. She would only wake up again. She looked over to the door and then the sleeping Souta, whose face was clearly scrunched up even in the dark. He was tossing and turning and Kagome guessed he was most likely having the same thoughts as she, that their parents aren't dead somehow, that maybe it was just a very very sick joke to pull. The rain outside poured down heavily and also brought thunder and lightning. Lightning flashed and thundered boom but nothing changed her blank facial expression. She spaced out and scenes of the murder played in her mind again. She just sits there until the sun comes up.

T-T

I didn't read this chap over at all. I was just trying to upload at least a chapter before I go away for vacationing in China. I was thinking to write a chapter for clichéd story but now I guess I don't have enough time to do that. Well hope the chapter inst too bad. And this took longer than I thought it would have. Sigh. I guess I would fix it when I come back or if I become lazy than well it's staying the way it is… since i havent loaded most of my chaps for witness protection program i'll just upload all of them blah...


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came faster then Kagome had thought. It was ironic how the sun shined so brightly and the birds tweeted happily when such a tragedy has happened. There was a knock on the door that made her wandering mind come back to reality. Souta was still asleep and she wondered who it could be. The clock on the wall read 8:47. Kagome let out a monotone 'come in' and the door opened. A doctor, a nurse, a toad like man came into the room. Souta woke up and then sat up looking at the man.

" Sorry to bother you both so early, but Hikigaeru Jaken-san needs to talk to you." Kagome stared at the man with a blank expression. The doctor and nurse then went outside and closed the door behind them. The man walked forward and introduced himself.

" My name is Hikigaeru Jaken. I am from the FBI and head of the witness protection program. Right now you two are immediately enrolled in the program. I am also assigned to be in charge of you guys until Naraku is arrested and put in jail for good." There was silence. Jaken saw that both of the twins had put their heads down. " I offer my condolences for your loss... If there is anything I can do, just call..." Jaken stopped talking. He couldn't find the right words to say to comfort the twins. He sighed and headed for the door after a quick bow.

" Wait... do you guys have any leads to where Naraku is?" Kagome said quietly, still looking down at her hands. Jaken turned back with a pitiful face.

" I'm sorry. He left without leaving anything the police and trace him with..." Jaken sighed. Both Kagome and Souta let a small 'oh'. Jaken then left to the twins to their rest. The twins haven't moved a bit after Jaken left. What seemed to be like minutes to them was really a few hours later. Kagome broke the silence

" Souta… it was just 9 before but now its already noon. Time is fleeting don't you think. Mom and Dad were hear just yesterday around this time and then by night they are gone from our world... funny isn't it?"

Souta turned to see his sister smile sadly. It seemed like tears were seconds away from falling. It made him feel horrible. If he just didn't have an outburst with Naraku, then he wouldn't have gotten stuck under all the stuff and got knocked unconscious. Then maybe, Naraku might not have won and mom and dad would be alive.

" Gomen nasai Gome-chan. If I would have awakened earlier, things might not be like it is right now. I failed as a brother to have let you go through all of that with I was just sleeping through everything. Hontou ni gomen. If I had just..." Souta choked out his words. He was breaking down and crying. With that sight Kagome also broke down. She limped over to Souta and put her good arm around Souta.

" Don't think those things Sou-chan. Don't...just don't okay?" Kagome sobbed. They sat there and let many emotions pour out after both said a simple 'sorry' and came to a desicison.

--

The hustle and bustle of Central Tokyo. Buildings as far and high as the you can see. In a particular floor of a building called the Takahashi Center of Commerce, a large television clicked open to show a news report on the most gruesome crime in Japan. The silver haired on looker listened with intrigue.

_"...idea where the suspect is right now. He can be anywhere and the police advise citizens to be vrey careful. The man is decibed to have messy, wavy hair, and an expression fo pure evil. Two people are viciously killed tonight and 2 teenagers seriously injured. Names of these victims have not been released. If anybody has any infomation concerning the whereabouts please call the hotline shown below. This is Mizaki Mimi reporting.. and I offer my deepst condolenses to the 2 teenagers ..."_

" Intriguing. I wonder if Jaken will be needing any help." He shut of the and flipped open his cellphone.

--

TT bad chapter havent been writing for so long i forgot what was supposed to happen now only what ahppens at the end... i can make it up again i guessss should i still continue????


End file.
